


Sweet Boy

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Yaku Morisuke, Rare Pairings, Sad, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad and Happy, Top Haiba Lev, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Lev Haiba wished to hear the song that his treasured one created for him, and Yaku would do everything to make him happy, granting his request- singing meaningful lyrics as he reminisced the memories they made inside the small room.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for an amazing girl named rania!! the only yaku to my lev! also, this fic is inspired by the song sweet boi by chevy, the first time i heard it made me remember lev haiba, especially the first line !!

_Lev Haiba treasures every moment with his special someone, Yaku Morisuke, causing him to remember the exact day he told him that he wanted to hear the song that Yaku made for him until the very end._

Everything about that day was engraved on the silver haired man's mind and heart- he could remember how _his_ Yaku's brown chocolatey eyes narrowed as his pinkish lips stretched from ear to ear before releasing such tender chortles when he heard that he wanted him to sing the song dedicated to him until his last breath, _“Are you kidding me Lev? Do you want an eighty year old man to sing a song badly?”_

That day was the day when Lev accidentally found out that he wrote a song for him, which, of course, made his heart beat disturbingly fast, insides twisting as he felt his face radiate heat that almost rivaled the color of their jersey.

Today, their gazes locked again as Lev felt himself trapped in his brown orbs, totally enraptured by Yaku every time his face displayed a small smile, even if sometimes, it's just a twitch in his lips. Everything about him was something for Lev to treasure.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

The light brown haired man's sudden question made Lev avert his gaze, scratching his scalp as he looked down, “I just missed you.”

The latter's response earned a laugh from the man, “Idiot. We were together the whole day.”

“I just want to hear it again…”

Yaku sighed blithely, not uttering a word as he grabbed the yellow ukulele beside him, ready to produce mellow melodies for the man he cherishes as Lev witnessed the sight of Yaku granting every request of his, making his heart skip a beat, _I wonder why he agrees so easily._

The light brown haired man strummed the yellow ukulele with his slender fingers, producing a dainty, nimble and soft melody, lips parting, ready to sing meaningful lyrics as he reminisced every memory he spent with his treasured person in the place he hated the most: _the hospital._

**[** _“Tall and gentle”_ **]**

The first thing that Yaku remembered was the day when he first visited the ‘horrible’ place, he would never go near the hospital if it wasn't for visiting the one he cherishes- inhaling the omnipresent smell of antiseptic and the distracting fragrance of flowers as he entered the building while fear and terror rapidly coated him, feeling his heartbeat increase its pace as he hastily went upstairs after asking for a certain patient's room number, 

“Lev… how are you?”

His thickened throat almost made the words he wanted to say unable to find their way out, squeezing out a simple sentence that brought a smile to the silver haired man's face, heart jumping in delight as he saw the man stepping inside, “Yaku-san!”

The corner of his lips lifted a little, _he still calls me that despite us being together._

“What are you doing dumbass?”

“Watching the sun!” Exclaimed Lev who sat on the bed beside the window, making Yaku notice how the small room basked in the afterglow of the sunset as the balmy afternoon breeze brushed their skin, inviting him to come closer, sitting beside the man whose gaze never left him, completely abandoning the sun.

For some reason, Yaku couldn't stare back at him, focusing on the sky that displayed an orange color as the other observed his striking features, seeing how his big brown eyes were adorned with thick and curvy eyelashes as rays from the sun hardly touched his face, casting a faint shadow below his chocolatey hues as he felt himself falling for the man all over again, “Yaku-san, please let me hug you!”

The sudden request made the man goggle at him, face dusted with light pink as he averted his gaze from him, “…Sure.”

His unexpected answer left Lev's mouth hung open out of shock- Yaku would usually disagree with his wishes- lifting both of his shaky arms that slowly wrapped the light brown haired man who shivered against his touch, feeling himself drown in Lev's warmth as he inhaled his sweet scent, a fragrant blend of apple, violet and red fruits, _feeling that this is where he belong._

The truth is, Yaku wanted to embrace him tightly, but he couldn't, arms not moving an inch as he didn't want to hurt the man, letting himself stay in that position as he squeezed his eyes shut, treasuring this moment before the day comes where everything would become a ‘ _memory.’_

At that time, Yaku hoped that _it would last forever._

**[** _“Too hot to handle”_ **]**

The second event he remembered was quite painful,

“Yaku-san, I admire you, I adore you, _I treasure you._ ”

The words that left Lev's mouth was like an arrow shooting his heart- he wanted to feel ecstatic hearing those phrases but he knew, he knew that the man told him all of those while knowing that one day, _he wouldn't be able to say it anymore._

But in the end, he- with all of his might- looked up to meet his olive green eyes that reflected himself, seeing the man whose face was stained with fear but still managing to heavily carry a smile, gulping down as if trying to swallow the terror that grew every second, “Me too… I treasure you as well, Lev.”

**[** _“You're all that I want.”_ **]**

Then, he reminisced the time where he asked Lev to do a wish list, wanting to make the man the happiest person on earth,

“I'm sorry Yaku-san, I can't write properly.” Lev apologized, feeling embarrassment embrace his whole body as Yaku helped him to lay down on the plain white bed, gazes locking as he saw how the brown haired man's lips formed a small smile,

“We can do it tomorrow. You should rest now, it's late.” Yaku softly said, trembling hands gently moving the hair on his face to the side as Lev giggled against his touch, loving how his fingertips brush his pale face from time to time, _“Don't worry Lev, I'll be here when you wake up, I won't leave.”_

Yaku's reassuring words made Lev part his lips, wanting to say something but was unable to, as if he couldn't find the right words, staying silent the whole time as he felt himself drift off to a slumber with his special person by his side.

**[** _“You're all that I want.”_ **]**

The next thing that Yaku remembered was when they started filling up Lev's wish list,

“Since writing is hard for you, you should just tell me your wishes and I'll write it.” Suggested Yaku, making the other release a chuckle, giving him a light nod that painted a small yet genuine smile on his face.

“My first wish is to hold Yaku-san's hands.” Lev proudly stated with a grin on his face that resembled that of a Cheshire cat as Yaku wrote the words from his mouth with his trembling hands, feeling a rock weighing down on his chest as he listened to his words,

“Then, I want to shower kisses on his face, not leaving an untouched part! And my third one is to be able to embrace Yaku-san tightly, then I'll go outside for a walk with him- even though I can't walk!” He said jokingly, filling the room with his vibrant laugh that soon died down when his eyes fell on the man who struggled to write as he stared hardly at the notebook.

“Why is it all about me?” He asked with his trembling voice.

“Yaku-san, if this was my last day all I could think about is you and how I'll spend the rest of my time with you!” He paused, bringing his hand near the other's hair, letting his slender fingers drown in his silky light brown strands, gently ruffling it, 

_“Yaku-san… you are my wish.”_

**[** _“Sweet as nectar, honeysuckle.”_ **]**

The fifth event that entered Yaku's mind was when they tried fulfilling his wishes,

Lev brought his face slowly to the other's forehead, pressing his lips against the warm skin that contrasted his cold touch as their fingers intertwined, planting soft kisses on every part of his face, showering the light brown haired man with love and affection that he deserves, making Yaku squeeze his eyes shut, feeling the tears knocking from the inside, wanting to come out, and- without his knowing- a glistening drop escaped, slowly rolling down on his reddened cheek that made Lev's eyebrows knit as he gently wiped it with his fingertip, closing the distance between his lips and Yaku's face where the dried tear remained.

Usually, Lev would ask him why he was tearing up, but this time, he knew the reason, feeling his heart shatter into pieces at the sight of a certain broken man, knowing that he was the cause of his _greatest pain._

**[** _“My sweet boy.”_ **]**

Then, Yaku remembered how Lev begged him to bring his stringed instrument and sing the song he created for him- which, of course, he easily agreed to,

“Yaku-san, I really love that song, it makes me feel special!” Lev enthusiastically expressed his appreciation making Yaku let out a chortle- a genuine soft laugh that made Lev's heart pound widely, silencing his mind as he witnessed such an exquisite sight, 

“Really?”

He smiled tenderly as he nodded, “Yes! I love it so much, I want to hear it _forever…_ ”

_Even though it'll never be possible._

**[** _“Yours pearls be making me so blind”_ **]**

The 7th thing that entered Yaku's mind was Lev's smiles- how his pale lips curl up as his olive green eyes narrow, especially when he releases a chuckle despite the situation he is in, making Yaku wish to be like him, wanting to laugh the worries away, _but, how can I?_

Yaku's greatest wish is to see the smile on his face _longer,_ and for that, he'd do anything.

**[** _“You sugar coat your words,”_ **]**

The eighth event Yaku recalled was when he felt his world stop,

“Yaku-san, I think…I'll go soon.”

That sentence made Yaku drop his pen, losing focus on his schoolwork as he diverted all of his attention to the silver haired man whose face was stained with a little bit of melancholy, “What do you mean?”

His pale face bore a small smile- but this time it wasn't an ecstatic one, _it was sad_ , “That's why, Yaku-san you can leave now too, I won't stop you anymore.”

That was all it took before Yaku stood up, cupping his face, feeling the chilly skin against his warm hands as he felt his heart drop, as if the rock that was weighing down on his chest grew ten times bigger, draining all of his energy as the worries and fear dragged him down, letting out a sentence with his small and shaky voice, “What… the hell are you saying?”

“Yaku-san, it's tough moving my arms, please hug me!” Said enthusiastically by Lev as the other granted his request, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he gently wrapped his arms around him, almost closing the distance between their bodies.

“Yaku-san I know you'll never leave me… but…” He paused, taking in a deep breath,

_“I'll be gone soon…”_

At that moment, Lev finally realized why Yaku grants every request of his, it was because he knew that there's not much of a time left before his _everything_ fades away.

**[** _“Treat me like royalty.”_ **]**

The last memory that Yaku remembered was when he pretended to stay asleep, hearing every word from Lev,

The silver haired boy peeked out the window, gazing at the sky painted black sprinkled with luminous points along the pale crescent moon, remaining frozen along the chilly night air that gently brushed his face, causing him to shut his eyes as he sighed blithely, “I wish Yaku-san wouldn't be sad anymore.” He said, hoping that at least one of the scintillating stars could hear him.

Then, his gaze went back to the sleeping man on the dark couch, seeing his peaceful features that put Lev at ease as he smiled in delight, “I'm sorry…I'm sorry for always begging you not to leave me.” 

Yaku was silent, everything was quiet- only hearing Lev's voice and the sound of his heart shattering into bits and pieces as he found it difficult to breath, fists slowly clenching under the pillow, attempting to calm his heartbeat's fast pace, trying to swallow every pain and fear he was feeling- just like what he was doing since the very beginning.

“Yaku-san, I'm so selfish, the truth is I don't want you to leave, but what I hate the most is seeing you sad, please don't be sad and walk away…” He paused, taking a moment to observe his special one's pretty and delicate features, wanting to touch him, _“I'm sorry because I couldn't show you what forever means.”_

**[** _“Do me a favor–”_ **]**

Yaku is currently strumming the stringed instrument, filling the room with its vibrant sound as he sang the lyrics, _“–and_ _just take me away.”_ Before his gaze fell on the silver haired man who seemed to have drifted to a deep slumber, making the other stop playing the tune, letting out a chortle, “Silly Lev, you fell asleep!”

The smile on his face remained until his hand brushed against his skin, _it was so cold._

Yaku's lips parted, wanting to say something but was unable to, as if something was blocking his throat as the words were stuck inside- the man didn't want to accept what was presented before him, he didn't want to believe it.

For months, Yaku pushed away the bloodcurdling thoughts that tried to invade his mind, trying to believe that everything would be just fine, however, in the end, he had to face the truth: Lev was going to leave him alone and there was no stopping it.

Yaku wasn't prepared for this, feeling his heart drop as tears escaped from his glistening brown hues, not being able to hide it anymore- the room that was once filled with soft, beautiful melodies were now replaced by loud sobs that found its way out of his thickened throat, _Lev wasn't breathing anymore,_ he could feel it, especially when he brought his face near his chest, hoping to hear something.

_But there was nothing._

His eyes were like a dam bursting open, tears pouring rapidly, rolling down on his cheeks, releasing every pain and fear that he once hid inside his figure, not wanting to show it to the man, but now? he couldn't do it as he gently held the silver haired boy in his arms, feeling the coldness of his skin that contrasted his warm ones which Yaku didn't mind, because nothing mattered anymore, _“You didn't even let me… finish the song…”_

It was suffocating, it was hard to breathe as he felt himself in a state of desolation, _“Lev… I don't mind singing the song for you until we get 80 or 90! I'll always… do it for you…”_ His voice broke from time to time as he delivered every word he wished Lev would hear, but there was no response, there was nothing.

_Yaku was left with nothing_ as he held the man in his arms for one last time, treasuring their _last moment,_ before he completely became alone.

When he exited the hospital, something followed him, it was the pain, bringing it everywhere as sorrow engulfed him- vibrant colors suddenly disappearing as his somber world came back after losing his light amidst the darkness.

_Lev Haiba treasures every moment with his special someone, Yaku Morisuke, causing him to remember the exact day he told him that he wanted to hear the song dedicated to him until the very end._

_His wish came true, he really did hear it, but, it wasn't the ‘end’ he expected._

For Yaku, ecstatic memories with Lev are unforgettable, thinking of him as he played the song every day, strumming the stringed instrument as he sung the song until he got old, hoping that the melody would at least reach his soul, before he drifted off to deep, _deep_ slumber.

Lev heard the song unfinished- just like their story, it was left uncompleted, but maybe next time, Lev could show him the meaning of ‘forever.’

**_To be continued_ **

_in another life, where our paths shall cross again._

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't write all the lyrics bc if i did, it'll be too long!! idk why i wrote this levyaku hospital au, this was supposed to be a fluffy fic but suddenly- (i didn't have time to research abt a disease, im sorry,, anyw shameless promo but im not ashamed: i have a bokuaka angst fic [no hospital] that has like 20+ chaps i think?? i worked so hard for that one, pls do read it when it gets published!) also, im @oiksaeri in ig! <33


End file.
